


Why is it Always Me?

by Well_fine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_fine/pseuds/Well_fine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader insert love story! You have been reading and watching Dragon Ball since you were little: you used it as an escape from your boring, uneventful life. One day, you find yourself pulled into that world of power, fighting, and adventure you love so much. Exciting, right? Well, it would be if not for... Well, you'll see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case someone who reads this also has a Quotev account, this story is one I started writing on Quotev (where my username is "Asa") and I decided to put it on here too. This version, though, is more mature than the other one (because of restrictions on Quotev). Just wanted to let people know so they know I'm not just copying someone else's work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! this is my first time writing a reader insert story.

"Hey, are you okay?" A husky male voice asked from above you. You wanted to reply, ask them what they meant, what they were doing in your room, but you couldn't. Unfortunately for you, you couldn't seem to move at all, even to open your eyes. The male sighed, allowing you to feel his chest against your arm. He was holding you! Some random creep had broken into your room and grabbed you! You couldn't take it anymore and forced your eyes open.  
"What the heck do to-!" You began to yell, but the rest of your comment stuck in your throat as you recognized who it was. The silvery-purple hair drifting in front of blue eyes made your face flush. He looked at you in concern, frowning.  
"Hey, are you okay?... What's your name?..." He asked gently. You took a deep breath, feeling your head swim in shock.  
"_y-yn___(your name)..." You managed to stutter before your eyes drifted closed, falling unconscious in his arms.

*time skip*

"Mom, I already told you: I didn't kidnap her. She was passed out in the middle of nowhere and I couldn't leave her out there..." You heard Trunks' voice explain in slight exasperation form nearby.  
"Well what would you expect me to think? You bring home an unconscious girl I've never seen before, carrying her almost like a sack of flour! I mean with your father being Vegeta I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days I woke up to find you were murdering a village or something!" A female voice replied, trying not to yell. Your eyes fluttered open as your mind put a face to the voice. When you looked up, you found that it was indeed the blue haired genius herself, Bulma. She stood in front of Trunks, her arms crossed.  
"Mom quiet: you'll wak-" Trunks began, but he stopped speaking when he noticed you were awake. Bulma glanced over and smiled at you.  
"Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling?" She asked, walking towards you with a smile. You looked down then slowly back up.  
"I'm okay... Wh-where am I?..." You inquired quietly, glancing from Bulma to Trunks. She smiled kindly.  
"You're in my house hun."  
"How the..." Was all you could say. Your body was frozen in shock. How the heck were you in Bulma's house?! It only exists in anime and manga, it's not real! Bulma and Trunks seemed to see your confusion and shock, and shared a look, before Bulma walked over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder.  
"Hey, it's okay. Whatever happened, you're safe here. And once we're sure you're not in danger or anything, we'll send you home," she tried to comfort you. You simply shook your head, eyes wide.  
"Y-you won't be able to send me home... Unless you know how I got here... Oh god this can't be real... I must be dreaming..." You remarked quietly. Bulma sat down next to you and put an arm around you.  
"Calm down calm down, everything's fine. You're awake. And I'm sure we can fine a way to send you home," she replied, a determined smile on her face. You just chuckled humorlessly.  
"Not unless you know how to travel between universes or something..." You muttered, causing both Bulma and Trunks to look at you in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked. His head cocked to the side. You slowly looked up at the purple haired saiyan, your face somber.  
"I don't come from this world. In my world, all of this," you motion to everything around you, including them, "is part of a manga and anime series... It's not real..." You explained with wide eyes.  
"WHAT?!" A voice yelled from the doorway. This exclamation caused you to whip your head up, looking at the door. You saw the prince of the widows peak-I mean saiyans- standing in the doorway, full on glaring at you. You stared back at him, not even flinching when he started to stomp forwards.  
"Dad, calm down and let her explai-" trunks began but was cut off.  
"What the hell do you mean, you come from another universe?! How the hell did you even get here?!" Vegeta demanded. You sighed quietly, looking down and shaking your head.  
"All I know is what I told Bulma and Trunks already..." You replied quietly. You weren't exactly afraid of the short, spiky haired man, but he certainly was intimidating. He continued glaring as he trudged towards you. Bulma decided to take things into her own hands and stepped in front of him.  
"Now hold it right there mister! You may live here, but remember: this is MY house. I don't care if you don't like something. Deal with it or leave. You take one more step forward with that look on your face an you'll be sorry..." She threatened, her voice intense, her arms crossed. Vegeta stopped and stared at her for a moment, his eyes showing just the smallest hint of shock and fear, before he smirked.  
"Tch. Whatever. If you two want to play house with the little lost girl then fine. Just stay out of my way," he responded, leveling another scathing look on you, then turning to walk cockily from the room. Bulma and Trunks both seemed to sigh in relief as they turned to face you.  
"Sorry about dad... He's not... Good with strangers... Or friends... Or people..." Trunks commented, looking down a bit and scratching the back of his head. You chuckled, nodding in understanding.  
"It's fine," you replied, looking at the kind faces of your two new friends above you. Maybe... Maybe you could get used to things here...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, (y/n), you hungry?" Bulma asked after a moment. You were about to reply, when your stomach replied for you. The growl was almost embarrassingly loud, making you blush. Bulma simply laughed and turned towards the door.  
"I'll be right back. Trunks, keep her company till I get back," she said, walking out of the room. For a moment you and Trunks just stayed there in an awkward silence, until he decided to break it.  
"... So... Uh... What do you like to do?..." He asked, clearly feeling a bit awkward with small talk. You shrugged your shoulders.  
"Lots of stuff. But mostly watching anime," you told him, glancing around the room in an attempt to keep from staring at him. He cocked his head to the side.  
"Really? What's your favorite anime?" He inquired, making you blush. Back at home you wouldn't have even hesitated to say "Dragon Ball Z", but here, in the actual world it takes place in, the words caught in your throat. Trunks waited patiently for you to give an answer, assuming you simply had trouble picking a favorite.  
"Uh, B-black Butler..." You finally said, stating the first anime that came to mind. Trunks nodded, an awkward silence once again descending on the room. After a minute Bulma saved the day by walking in with a tray of food. She plopped it down on a small stand next to the bed you were on with a smile.  
"There you go! Eat up! And once you're done we'll talk a bit more about what happened and try to figure it out, okay?" She more of stated than asked, but you nodded anyway. You carefully turned to the stand, your legs hanging off the side of the bed, and began eating. While you ate, your short conversation with Trunks ran through your head, and one thought plagued your mind: how am I going to deal with this?... You couldn't think of this for long before you had another question to ponder.  
"So, (y/n), what's the last thing you remember before you... Came here?" Bulma asked curiously. You shrugged, looking at her from your seat on the bed.  
"I was going to sleep, and it kinda... Well it just felt like one of those falling dreams, ya know?..." You replied quietly, playing with a string on the bottom of your tank top. Bulma nodded silently, deep in thought, before Trunks spoke up.  
"What were you thinking about when that started? It's a long shot but it's possible we could find something out from it," he suggested, making you hide a blush. In reality, you had been thinking about Dragon Ball... And one person in particular... Before you slept... But there was no way you could tell them that! It was too embarrassing! Luckily, Bulma (seeing your blush) assumed it was something extremely personal and offered a smile.  
"Oh I doubt there would be anything to help us there. Now, let's show you around the house, okay? If you're going to be staying here, you're gonna have to learn to find your way around. This place is like one giant maze sometimes!" She exclaimed, grabbing your hands to pull you up onto your feet. You stumbled slightly, not having expected this, but were kept from falling by a large hand on your waist to steady you. You glanced up at Trunks with a bright blush on your cheeks, then looked down in embarrassment.  
"Thanks..." You said, your voice quiet.  
"No problem." He replied simply, a small smile of amusement clear in his voice. Bulma looked between the two of you, a mischievous smile forming on her face, before whisking you out into the hallway for the house tour. Throughout the tour you hardly payed attention, already knowing most of what you were told from watching the anime. By the time Bulma showed you to your room, your feet and legs were aching, and your neck was sore from turning to look at something she pointed out every 10 seconds.  
"Thanks for the tour Bulma. I think I'll be able to find my way around soon," you told her with a small smile. She nodded, smiling back and stepping out of the doorway.  
"That's good. Hey, I have to go work on an experiment. You should probably rest for a bit, you look beat. I'll see ya later!" She remarked, then left the room, closing the door behind her. You walked over to the bed an flopped down with a quiet sigh. You hated lying. Especially to people who were being so kind to you. I mean, it's not like they asked you something like "hey, in your world, are we like, a cartoon you're obsessed with or something?" But still. You omitted information. And omitting facts is the same as lying...


End file.
